Un Simple Juego
by Ilwen
Summary: Un atractivo chico de revoltosos cabellos negros y ojos avellanas miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras llovía. Aunque su cuerpo estaba allí su mente estaba lejos,muy lejos,en los acontecimientos sucedidos la tarde anterior.


**_UN SIMPLE JUEGO..._**

Un atractivo chico de revoltosos cabellos negros y ojos avellanas escondidos tras unas gafas redondas miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras llovía. Aunque su cuerpo estaba allí su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos, en los acontecimientos sucedidos la tarde anterior.

El era buscador del equipo de Quidditch, y estaba entrenando con su mejor amigo: Sirius Black.

Sirius era un atractivo joven de 17 años, alto y esbelto aunque fuerte. Su cabello era negro azulado, y caía con elegancia sobre sus hombros, como una suave cascada. Sus ojos eran de un enigmático tono grisáceo y su rostro era de facciones delicadas y elegantes. Era golpeador en el quipo de Quidditch, así que aquella tarde ambos estaban entrenando. La lluvia arremetía contra ellos con fiereza, por eso eran los únicos que estaban fuera del castillo.

James estaba volando y no paraba de lanzarle furtivas miradas a su mejor amigo. Desde su regreso a Hogwarts el año pasado, había empezado a darse cuenta de los profundos sentimientos que lo unían a Sirius, unos lazos que llegaban mas allá de la amistad, pero le aterrorizaba reconocer que estaba enamorado de él. Sin embargo, hacia tiempo que se ponía celoso de las miles de admiradoras que rodeaban a su amigo, sufría viendo como Sirius iba una tarde tras otra a una cita con una chica diferente, como una de esas estúpidas niñatas que decían amarlo sin conocerlo podían probar la miel de sus labios...pues en realidad, nadie conocía tan bien a Sirius Black como el, su mejor amigo, su confidente, su hermano...solo en su presencia Sirius había derramado sus primeras lagrimas...el lo sabia todo acerca de su amigo, durante años había observado cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, cada gesto que hacia, cada mirada...no había segundo en que no pensara en el, había dejado de salir día si día también con sus admiradoras, pues sus besos ya no le servían, pues el solo ansiaba poder besar a su mejor amigo...pero sabia que era preferible no hacerlo, pues si le confesaba sus sentimientos, Sirius le repudiaría, o si mas no, dejaría de tener una amistad tan estrecha con el, y eso era lo ultimo que el quería...prefería seguir sufriendo en silencio por su amor sin saber nunca si alguna vez fue correspondido a arriesgarse a no poder volver a observar tan detalladamente a su amigo, a perder aquella cálida sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a el, a perder el fuerte vinculo que los unía...

Absorto en sus pensamientos James no vio venir a la buggle, y la pelota lo derribo de su escoba. Sirius corrió a coger-lo y ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando James encima de Sirius, sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y entrecortadas, y sus corazones latían con fuerza.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, James acorto la distancia que separaba sus rostros, y rozo con sus labios los de Sirius. Este contacto hizo que se estremeciera y deseara más, y paso de un roce a un beso, cada vez ardía en deseos de tener mas y mas, y fue intensificando el beso, forzando a Sirius a abrir su boca y que sus lenguas jugaran una batalla sin cuartel. Sabia que se estaba delatando, que después de aquello no podría volver a mirar a Sirius a la cara, pero no había podido resistirse, ni quería resistirse ahora...quería saborear el máximo de tiempo posible los labios de su amigo, antes de que este reaccionara y cortara aquel mágico momento, pero Sirius no se resistía, al contrario, le seguía el juego a James.

Cuando sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire se separo con lentitud de Sirius. Sus rostros estaban teñidos del más intenso carmesí y sus pulmones respiraban con dificultad y nerviosismo a la vez que sus corazones latían desbocados.

Yo...-James no sabía que decir, pero en ese momento apareció Remus, así que no tubo que decir nada. Ambos fueron hacia la sala común, y desde entonces no habían vuelto a verse. Sirius le evitaba a toda costa y James tampoco hacia nada por encontrarse con el.

Suspiro resignado, si al menos le hubiera dicho que lo amaba...de todas formas ya lo había perdido, así que que mas daba...El tiempo que había pasado distanciado de Sirius se le había hecho eterno e insufrible, vivía en un mundo gris y sombrío...solo la sonrisa de su amigo le daba color a su vida...

En ese momento Lily Evans aprecio por el retrato, y James se dio cuenta de que estaban solos. La chica se acerco nerviosa a James, temblaba y estaba muy roja.

James...quería decirte, que me gustas mucho-James la miro sorprendido- No te pido que me correspondas, pero quería que supieras lo que realmente sentía, estaba cansada de fingir y...

Lily no pudo seguir porque James se apodero de sus labios. Sabia que no estaba bien, estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Lily, pero era la uncía manera que tenia de olvidar a Sirius, tal vez con el tiempo se enamoraba de verdad de Lily, aunque lo dudaba, desde aquel día había sido consciente de cuanto amaba a Sirius Black y tenia la certeza de que ese amor duraría eternamente, y que sufriría eternamente por un amor no correspondido...

Mientras besaba a Lily apasionadamente una solitaria lagrima salió de los ojos de James y cayo al suelo.

Pero no fue el único que lloro aquella noche, escondido en un rincón de la Sala Común, Sirius lloraba en silencio tras presenciar la escena...había ido dispuesto a confesarle a James que lo amaba y a pedirle explicaciones por el beso del otro día...pero así que vio a James besando a Lily comprendió que aquel beso no había sido más que un juego para James...un simple juego...

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola! Bueno, es mi primera historia slash, así que no me maten por favor, jeje. Hacia tiempo que tenia ganas de hacer una historia así...siempre me ha gustado mucho la pareja de Sirius/James (mas que la de Sirius/Remus, que francamente, no me dice mucho pero tampoco me desagrada...) Se que ha quedado muy cortita, pero bueno, es que alargarla mas no habria dado muy buen resultado y lo que queria explicar se ve bien asi...Bueno, criticas, opiniones, tomatazos...dejen RR


End file.
